


Taylor Swift and Winter Dances

by RavenclawDoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Stiles, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Christmas, M/M, One Shot, Teacher Derek, Teen Wolf AU, blank space, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawDoll/pseuds/RavenclawDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "walked into 24 hour coffee shop at 3am and found the barista all alone and passionately dancing to Taylor Swift" au. by romanifeuilly. I also added mentions of Christmas since it's December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taylor Swift and Winter Dances

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh. I haven't posted in sooo long! I'm so sorry! I've been caught up with my novel and have had no inspiration for anything other than that. But then I saw this prompt and I just had to write it. I hope you like it! Not beta'd- all mistakes are my own!! Thank you for reading!

Stiles sat on the stool behind the cafe counter, his sneakered feet propped up and a sharpie balancing on his upper lip. It was nearing three am and he was bored out of his mind, not having a single customer for almost an hour. When Scott had suggested the shop stay open 24/7, he had argued with him asking who in their right mind would even need coffee at such hours. But Scott eventually won out. It was his idea to open the place anyway.

The barista tipped his head down, caught the pen with his right hand and dropped his feet as he pulled out his phone. He scrolled along different media sights getting bored with that quickly. Scratching his head, he got up and walked over to the radio they seldomly used. He flipped on the radio and a commercial was just ending about the exact store he was working at.

A few songs passed, him singing along with a few. Then Taylor Swift's new song came on. Okay, maybe she was his new guilty pleasure. Sue him. He started singing along immediately, working his way around the counter. He grabbed a little broom and twirled it in front of him.

"Oh my god! Look at that face," he sang exaggeratedly to the handle, his free hand on his cheek. "You look like my next mistake! Love's a game. Wanna play?"

He threw the broom down with a swish of hips, and started dancing spastically. Bringing his knees up and pushing himself backwards. Twirling in circles on his toes. At the chorus he threw himself alongside the broom.

"So it's gonna be forever. Or it's gonna go down in flames," he belted over the feminine voice. "You can tell me when it's over." He rolled over on his side and stroked the red handle of the broom with his pointer finger. "If the high was worth the pain! Got a long list of ex lovers," he sang, splaying spread eagle on the tile floor. "They'll you I'm insane. Cause you know I love the players!" He rolled back over and hovered over the broom on his hands and knees. "AND YOU LOVE THE GAME!"

Then Stiles heard someone clearing their throat. Instantly stilling, he slowly glanced up. There just in the doorway was his crush of eleven months and seven days (but who was counting?) with an amused smirk on his face.

"Derek!" He squeaked, hopping off the floor, swiping the broom up. He could feel his cheeks burning with a thousand shades of red. "What-" He let out a small cough as he was still squeaking, sounding like a boy going through puberty. "What are you doing here?"

He looked over at the elder man, bundled in his usual leather jacket, a black scarf, and equipped with a black messenger bag. He started teaching at the high school the year after Stiles graduated. So the guy is a few years older than him. But only by six years! Which is a lot less than it sounds.

"Had some papers to grade and I was falling asleep at home," Derek explained in his gruff voice that made Stiles weak at the knees. "So I decided I needed my specialty coffee and a scene change."

The teacher walked over to a round table for two that looked like a giant record. Another design idea from Scott. 50's theme. Although right now there were fairy lights and garland everywhere and a Christmas tree in the corner.

"Coming right up! Mr. Hale," he added slyly as he moved back behind the counter.

Stiles flipped off the radio before washing his hands and starting on Derek's coffee. He liked it at a certain temperature, with just the right amount of espresso shots, and just the right amount of cinnamon sprinkled on top. So far Stiles had been the only employee to perfect it. But he also had the most practice what with the man coming in late at night two or three times a week to work.

He watched Derek as he blended the coffee. He had taken off his scarf and jacket, both hanging on the back of the chair and had put on his rectangular framed glasses. His dark long sleeve Henley was pulled taut around his muscles, his blue jeans hugged his thighs deliciously. The sight made Stiles' mouth start to water.

"Can I get a scone too?"

Stiles jumped, yanking the blender away, startled.

"What," he asked, his voice shaking.

"Scone," Derek replied, his fingers holding his head up by his temples. He was wearing a sexy smirk this time. He knew Stiles had been checking him out.

"One scone coming right up."

Stiles' face was burning again for the second time in no less than ten minutes. He cursed himself as he finished off the coffee. He picked up the cup and a scone and took it Derek's table, setting it far enough away from the papers that had been added but close enough so they were reachable.

"What- What are you grading tonight," Stiles stuttered, trying to make conversation. He grabbed a wet rag and started wiping off nearby tables even though he had just done it a few hours before.

"Essays on A Christmas Carol. Figured with the holidays coming up. And the winter dance at the end of the week..." He trailed off taking a sip of the coffee. Stiles looked over, hopeful he'd done it correctly. He always worried for a second that he messed it up somehow. "Perfect, Stilinski, as usual." Stiles' smile grew, lighting up his face. "And what with some of their bitching attitudes, figured I could try to give them a lesson with that too."

"Teenagers," Stiles jokingly scoffed moving to another table.

It was quiet for a little while, Derek reading over a paper. Stiles wiping down a table, pretending he wasn't looking at the curvature and angles of Derek's face as his expression changed with every sentence.

"You know, I know you don't actually work," Derek commented, marking red on the paper. "You can chill out. I won't tell anyone."

Stiles let out a relieved sigh, slapping the rag onto the table and hopping onto the long table that lined the windows.

"Though I can't promise I won't tell anyone about your... one man show," Derek taunted, looking up at the boy.

Stiles gaped a few times like a fish out of water, trying to come up with some excuse. Derek let out a hearty laugh.

"It's okay, Stiles." He looked back down at the essay and mumbled, "I thought it was cute."

Stiles gulped, his ears burning. Did the Derek Hale just use the word cute? Did he just use it to describe Stiles himself? Stiles swung his legs childishly, marveling over that fact and just Derek. He wanted to go to his joke defensive with something like, "Well, yeah. I'm adorable." But he didn't want to push it so he stayed quiet.

The shop was relatively quiet after that. Derek focusing on the essays and Stiles laying on the long table playing on his portable gaming system with occasional angry outbursts. He refilled Derek's coffee once and got him another pastry before Derek slammed the pen down on the table.

"Finished," he announced with a yawn.

Stiles closed his game and got up.

"Gold star for teacher," he laughed.

"Funny."

Derek started packing away his things while Stiles cleaned up the trash. He was kind of sad Derek was leaving already. They hadn't spoken much but it was still nice just being around him. It almost felt like hanging out. Almost. Sighing, he topped off Derek's drink once more and sat it back on the table. The teacher tied up his scarf and shouldered his bag, picking up the coffee.

"Until next time then," Derek said, holding up his drink and walking to the door.

"Y-yeah," Stiles nodded, running a hand through his hair. He had just turned around when...

"Hey, Stiles?"

"Yeah," he answered, spinning on his heel.

"I have to chaperone that winter dance. You-" Derek licked his lip, scratching at the back of his neck, not meeting Stiles' eye. "You think you'd want to keep me company?"

Stiles gasped, happily, his face lighting up. His brown eyes getting wide and his spastic movements returned.

"Sure, yeah! I can help you keep an eye on all the heathens."

Derek snorted but his face was bright too.

"Alright, it's a date. Bye, Stiles," he said before slinking out of the cafe.

Stiles stared as the door closed, cold air getting in. Date? He'd said date, right? Stiles had a date with Derek? Sure, it was to watch teenagers at a dance. But...

He jumped in the air excitedly, yelling, "YES!"

Okay so maybe Derek had a crush on the cafe barista too.


End file.
